


Mangekyou

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi discovers a new type of sharingan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangekyou

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (and won mod's choice, if memory serves) a contest at [naruto100](http://community.livejournal.com/naruto100/profile). Written for the prompt "Dangling Plot," where one attempts to fill in a plot hole. I went for two.

"Kakashi-san." The call, so quiet and sudden, was one he had been dreading since his eye had started to burn.

"...she's finally gone, isn't she?"

If the medic was surprised, he didn’t let it show. "Yes. Rin-san passed away this morning. I thought you should know."

Kakashi didn’t move. Taking it as his sign to go, the medic disappeared.

For a long moment Kakashi stared at the cenotaph. He lifted his hitai-ate and rubbed at his eye idly. "You would know before me, wouldn't you?"

The burning didn't stop, and something occurred to Kakashi. He peered at his blurred reflection in the cenotaph.

"Well."

Kakashi wiped his damp hand on his pants, and put his hitai-ate back in place.

"I’m going to need to learn how to use this."


End file.
